


Conversational Hearts

by zorb



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, Holiday, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-14
Updated: 2002-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorb/pseuds/zorb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's Valentine's Day doldrums get a sweet reversal, thanks to someone's magical twist on a Muggle holiday favorite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversational Hearts

Hermione walked briskly through the halls of Hogwarts, trying desperately to ignore the giggling clusters of girls that she passed. "It's just a date on the calendar," she muttered, rolling her eyes as she passed a particularly squealy bunch.

 

Even the Fat Lady was in the spirit this year. "Cupid's bow," Hermione spat out, hardly even stopping as she sped through the common room up to her dorm, where she flopped down on her bed.

__

_I wish I'd never told Fred and George about Muggle Conversation Hearts,_ she thought to herself. Two years ago, her parents had sent her a box of them for Valentine's Day. The twins, in their seventh year, had spent all day badgering her about them. Little did Hermione know that by responding, she had spawned the idea for a brand new Weasley product.

She had to admit, their version of the candy was cute; the Conversational Hearts actually spoke the trite phrases out loud, and according to Ron, next year's version would be programmable. However, when they had started selling them last year, Fred and George had unwittingly sparked a revival in the holiday at Hogwarts, the likes of which hadn't been seen since Gilderoy Lockhart's stint as DADA professor. No decorations changed, and no dressed-up dwarfs appeared, but for a few days each year, the female population, and some of the males, were reduced to a silly, giggling mass.

Who needed Valentine's Day anyway? Oh, sure, she'd been caught up in the excitement once upon a time, but years of the day's coming and going without a single card or gift from anyone except her parents had left Hermione jaded with it. She didn't expect either of her best friends to do anything, of course, as they were teenage boys, and she didn't even think to give anything back.

Usually. This year, however she tried to deny it, was different. Hermione had only recently come to terms with the fact that her feelings for one of them had changed significantly. The worst part was, she knew he didn't feel the same way back. She knew it was hopeless, but the yearning still existed, making this year's holiday the most painful one yet.

She sighed, wishing the day would just be over so everyone would go back to normal. Parvati and Lavender would be coming in any minute now, full of those dreaded giggles. Perhaps getting started on the Transfiguration essay would distract her; the library would probably be empty today, too. Hermione gathered her books, opened the door  and stopped dead in her tracks.

Someone had dropped one of those damned candy hearts on the ground. Snatching it up to throw away ("Hello," said the heart), she started down the stairs  and promptly encountered a second heart. "What on earth" she puzzled, trailing off as she raised her head to see a full trail of Conversational Hearts, one in the center of every third step. The hearts had certainly not been there when she came upstairs.

Mystified, she continued down the steps, collecting the hearts as she went. The second one merely smiled at her. Next came "URA QT," causing her to raise an eyebrow, then "Owl Me," followed by "Hot Stuff." She continued more quickly, barely registering the heart's message ("U R Nice") before moving on to the next one.

When she got to the deserted common room, however, the hearts' voices became less squeaky and their messages became more serious. "Angel," the first one said shyly. Hermione couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face. She listened to the heart a few more times before adding it to her fist and continuing. The next one made her blush: "Kiss Me." By now, she could see two explanations for this strange trail: either someone was playing a horrible joke on her, or elsewell, she desperately hoped for the latter option.

The second heart from the door made her stop short. In a sweet little voice, it piped, "Love You." If this was a joke, it wasn't funny. But really, who would pick that particular heart? It was too good to be true.

She picked up the final heart, which implored her, in a strong, clear voice, "Be Mine." Hermione looked around, but saw no note of explanation, no housemates hiding behind chairs. _Only one thing to do, then._ She steeled herself for whoever might be on the other side of the portrait hole and slowly pushed it open.

When she saw who was waiting there, she gasped out loud.

Harry caught the portrait before it could slam shut on her face. He smiled shyly, searching her face for who knew what, and then slowly held out his open palm, in which a final Conversational Heart lay, asking, "Say Yes."

Her mouth open in shock, Hermione stared at the little pink candy. Could this be happening? Then she looked up, her eyes locked with Harry's nervous gaze, and she knew. Oblivious to the muffled chattering of the candies in her fist, she covered his outstretched hand with her other one. As their hands closed around each other's, Harry's nervousness was replaced with a wide smile, which she returned.

No more words were necessary. Touching her cheek gently with the tips of his fingers, Harry leaned forward, and Hermione tilted her face up. Their lips met in a kiss that was as sweet aswell, you know what.


End file.
